


Candy Floss

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum doesn't like rides, or theme parks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Candy Floss (FR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709304) by [Takkaori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori)



> First posted at my LJ on: 01/11/2014

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“What are you even doing?” Key asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched his hyung's face scrunching up in the ugliest way.  
  
“I just don't know how this could taste nice. I mean, it must be like eating cotton wool.” Jonghyun said with an unimpressed expression as he glanced at the clear plastic triangles hanging by the vendor's cart and bursting to the seams with pink and blue candy floss.  
  
'Oh not this again' Kibum thought. “Don't be stupid Jjong, we have had this discussion a thousand times... you are just strange.” Kibum began as they walked away and over to the ice-cream parlour they were destined for. “You were like this with the pork floss in china; refusing to eat it like a big baby because you thought it would get stuck in your throat and you would choke to death or something.” Kibum rambled out with a sigh.  
  
“Well, how do you know that couldn't happen, huh?” Jonghyun protested but still threw his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and leaned in to his side.  
  
“Yeah your right! I never thought about it like that.” Kibum mocked, but the sarcasm was lost on the puppy like boy next to him. He felt as Jonghyun squeezed his shoulders tighter and he saw a smile play on his lips. 'was this stupid dino proud of being right?' Kibum thought with a scoff.  
  
“...I mean, that must be why they aim candy floss at children because it's not safe and they want a handful of lawsuits on their hands.” Kibum finished and noticed as his boyfriend's face changed from a proud smile to a disgruntled frown.  
  
Not long after that statement and Kibum saw a group of teenagers opening a bag of candy floss to share. “Quick Jjong, you'd better come to their rescue and go warn them of the dangers!” Kibum spoke but his sentence soon became a little unintelligible due to the loud laugh that began to rack his body. The younger boy soon felt the warmth leave his shoulder and when his eyes opened from laughing, he saw the shorter boy walking away in front of him. Kibum stopped to catch his breath and he heaved a sigh before following the older boy.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun finally stopped ignoring him when he sat down on a bench next to the ice-cream shop. Key stood in front of him.  
  
“What's the matter now? I was only joking Jjong.” Kibum said, hip cocked to the side and in full attitude mode.  
  
“We're supposed to be on a date an you're ruining it.” Jonghyun said as their eyes met for a brief second.  
  
“No, you're the one who is ruining it, getting all emotional and defensive. It was just a joke.” Kibum fired back, not shouting but his voice was stern.  
  
“Kibum, we've been here like half an hour and already you have managed to mock everything in sight, including me. If you don't want to be here then why don't you just leave.” Jonghyun mumbled the last part at the fake grass beneath his feet.  
  
The younger boy sighed once more as he planted his butt on the bench beside his boyfriend.  
“You know I didn't want to come here Jjong. I don't like rides so I don't really like theme parks...” Kibum began.  
  
“Yeah Bum, I know that so you can just – ” Jonghyun interrupted but the younger boy cut him off.  
  
“BUT, I came here for you. You gave me your romantic speech about it being something that couples do traditionally and I could see how much it meant to you, so I came.” Kibum finished and took the older boy's hand in his own.  
  
“I know and thank you, but when you agree to do something for someone else, you have to put aside your perceptions and try and make it as enjoyable as possible. You knew this meant a lot to me and yet ever since we stepped off the bus you have made negative comments about the long line, the fake astro-turf, the jolly music and the cheap stalls... I put up with it and figured you would adjust and start to enjoy it but you seemed determined not to. You have been looking for things to pick on, to start arguments ever since we walked in here Kibum. So if you really can't adjust then let's just leave.” Jonghyun said, looking into the taller boy's eyes and seeing regret.  
  
“I...I'm sorry Jjong, I didn't realise I was even doing it – honestly – but I won't do it anymore. I promise... can you forgive me?” Key said with an apologetic face.  
  
“Of course I can Bummie. Let's just put this behind us and continue to have some fun okay?” Jonghyun said as he squeezed Kibum's hand and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
“Sure...” Key replied and he glanced around the park for a few minutes before he turned his head back towards Jonghyun with a mischievous smile on his lips.  
  
“W-what are you thinking...” Jonghyun asked apprehensively.  
  
“Let me make it up to you... let's go on a ride.” Key grinned.  
  
“A-are you sure, you really hate them though.” Jonghyun asked, baffled.  
  
“I think that one” he pointed towards the big wheel in the distance “looks manageable.” Key smirked and Jonghyun wasn't sure why.  
  
“What about the ice-cream?” he asked dumbly.  
  
“Later, c'mon!” Key exclaimed now with a spring in his step as he grabbed Jonghyun's hand and began dragging him towards the wheel.  
  
'What's gotten into him?' Jonghyun thought but he wasn't going to question Kibum's excited face.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Ugh! This queue is...” Kibum began and then looked at his boyfriend before continuing “...nothing.” He threw the older boy a sheepish glance.  
  
“It's taking forever.” Jonghyun said and smiled into Key's eyes. They weren't holding hands because the looks they got given when they did it earlier were a little off putting to their date. Once they were on the ride though, Jonghyun was going to hold Kibum's hand and not let go for a single moment.  
  
That didn't happen however, because it seemed like Kibum had other ideas.  
  
As soon as they sat in the cart, Key took out his phone and began to take pictures of them together. The wheel was more than just a ferris wheel, it was HUGE and looked out over the country's most picturesque views. They were in a small cart all for themselves and the attendant had told them that the ride lasted around ten minutes, which is why the queue was moving slowly. They took a few more pictures of the view before Kibum told Jonghyun to come over near the glass window.  
  
They stood together in a breathtaking moment. The glistening sea shone below and the high rise buildings could be seen in the distance. There were beaches and rocks all around which contrasted perfectly with the dense city that lay just beyond.  
  
Key took Jonghyun's hands in his own.  
  
“Thank you...for bringing me here and being the best boyfriend in the world.” Key said as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's lips.  
  
What Jonghyun thought was going to be a short and innocent kiss, quickly escalated as he felt Kibum's hands moving all over his body. Jonghyun's mind was working on instinct and he pulled Kibum closer, their bodies flush against each other. It wasn't until the taller boy let out a small moan though that Jonghyun finally lost it.  
  
He pushed Kibum up against the glass window and began to attack his pale neck. Key's lips were red and plump from the previous kiss and they parted slightly to let out small whimpers and moans as he felt Jonghyun's hot tongue all over his neck, collar bones and ear. His boyfriend knew all of his weak spot's and he was exploiting them for all they were worth.  
  
Some time later, Key found himself pinning Jonghyun against the glass and grinding his thigh against his boyfriend's growing bulge. Their legs were slotted just right and as he ground his thigh hard against his lover's member, he could feel Jonghyun's thigh doing the same to him.  
  
At some point, it all got too much. They both hand their hands down their own pants, rubbing and twisting as they made out and rolled their bodies to a rhythm only they knew. Not long after, Kibum's sticky release painted the inside of his underwear and he feverishly kissed the older boy. Hands – still sticky – ran under Jonghyun's T-shirt, rubbing and twisting the sensitive buds and then Jonghyun was shivering before he also shot his load into his underwear. Jonghyun was fast enough to take his hand away before it became sticky and was grateful when he could run his hand through Kibum's hair, his other hand on his chin. Jonghyun moved his lips softly against the taller boy and they both broke into a soft smile as they pulled apart.  
  
“Your hands smell like sex” Kibum mumbled into the small space between them. Jonghyun had to laugh at this and effectively ruined the moment they had built.  
  
“You got cum all over my chest” Jonghyun finally said as he stopped the laughter for long enough.  
  
Kibum then walked over to the other side of the small cart and he could see they were almost back at ground level. He felt a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and heard a voice in his ear.  
  
“Happy anniversary babe” Jonghyun whispered into his ear before pressing one long and deep kiss to his neck and tightening his grip.  
  
'Maybe theme parks weren't ALL that bad' Kibum thought and smiled as he nuzzled in closer to Jonghyun's warm body.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
